


The Bodyguard

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19924237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: When death threats start to get serious, Preventer sends an Agent to protect you. But this man might be more dangerous to you than any death threat. HeeroxReader.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 1**

“Miss -Y/N-, we have caught an intruder.”

You slowly swiveled your chair around from where you had been facing your window to watch the thunder storm raging outside and gave Max, your head of security, a dubious look. “An intruder?”

He nodded, looking a little proud of himself. “An intruder. He managed to cross the garden, but we got him on the patio.”

“I see.”

“We have him restrained in the hallway.”

“Oh.”

Ever since the death threats had started, you had locked yourself in your home, but now and almost perverse need to look one of those bastards in the eye overtook you. You uncrossed your legs and swiftly got up. “I’ll see him.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded and crossed the office, your steps sure and calculated. “I want to know what I’m up against.”

“Very well then.” Max mentioned you to follow him and set course for the hallway. 

Once you arrived there, you quietly assessed the situation. Thierry, your always faithful butler, was standing close to the staircase, a disapproving frown directed at the group of men dripping water all over the foyer. They were fussing over the captive, but once they noticed you, they immediately dragged him closer, until the man was sitting on his knees in front of you.

You heart skipped a beat when you got a good look at him. He was broad shouldered, all sinewy muscles, his clothes leaving little to the imagination as they were wet and plastered to his body, clinging like second skin. His wet hair was messy and dark brown and when he looked up at you, you felt a rush of unadulterated lust run through you. Defiant, angry blue glared up at you. Even with blood dripping from his nose he looked intimidating and sexy as hell. 

And the you realized who your bodyguards had caught. _Oh fuck._

“Max…” you said carefully. 

“Yes?”

“Remember when I told you that Preventer was going to send an agent to help you protect me?”

Max paled. 

“That’s him.”

“Shit.”

You offered the man sitting on the ground in front of you an apologetic smile, but Heero Yuy just continued to glare at everyone around him. 

Max was quick to act and used his knife to cut the zip ties he had use to bind the Preventer agent’s hands together. The man got to his feet, while rubbing at his wrists, his gaze darting around the foyer, before finally landing on you again. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” you told him, while looking up at him. He was just a head taller than you, but with his intimidating presence he seemed to tower over you. You swallowed and turned to address your butler. “Thierry, can you make sure he gets some dry clothes? I’ll show him the bathroom.”

Your butler nodded and hurried to shoo your team of security out of the hallway, before disappearing through a side door. You mentioned the Preventer agent to follow you and walked down the hallway, opening a door on the left that led to a small bathroom. You stepped inside and quickly got a washcloth from one of the cabinets, wetting it under the faucet.

You could feel his heavy gaze on your back, and turned around to offer him the wet cloth. He wordlessly accepted it and wiped the blood from his nose and chin, not looking all too pleased with the damage done to his face.

“I’m really sorry,” you said again. 

He just gave a shrug, before speaking. “It’s not your place to apologize.”

His voice was a low rumble and sent a tremor down your spine. Those blue eyes locked on yours and you forgot how to breathe. Excitement settled in the pit of your stomach, along with a sliver of fear. If this man was going to guard you, you weren’t sure if you’d be safe. Maybe from the people threatening you, but not from him. He radiated danger, and something else. Something way more intense. Sex.

“Thierry will be here soon to bring you some dry clothes,” you said quickly, before moving around him. 

You left the bathroom and locked yourself in your office, glad to be away from him. You had to gather your wits and think of a way to deal with him.

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 2**

You didn’t see much of your new bodyguard for the next few days. You imagined him being busy discussing your security with Max and getting settled in. You worked in your home office, reading over proposals, going over resumes for a potential personal assistant, and prepared your speech for the debate later that week. You weren’t looking forward to leaving the house. 

You didn’t fear death. You just feared that your work, everything you stood for, would never be taken over by someone else. That it would remain unfinished. It was a terrible thought.

On Tuesday you wandered into the home gym, determined to forget about the misery this situation brought you and get some exercise. You hadn’t expected to find him there, shirtless and sweaty, in the middle of a round of push-ups. 

You swallowed thickly and watched him in silence, a warm feeling settling between your thighs as you noticed the way his biceps bulged with his effort. You bit down on your bottom lip to contain the moan that build in your throat. For a moment, you considered retreating from the room, but then he noticed you and that dark and heavy gaze snapped in your direction. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” you said quickly, refusing to let him know how much he affected you.

“It’s your house,” he said, while sitting up, and switching to a series of sit-ups. That didn’t help your flustered state any, since now you had a delicious view of a set of washboard abs clenching and unclenching with his movements. “You can go wherever you want, right?”

“Uhuh…” You tore your eyes away from him and focused on making your way over to the treadmill. 

You started on your work-out, but just couldn’t seem to focus with him in the room. You heard him get up and approach you, but you didn’t acknowledge him until he was standing in front of the treadmill. His shirt was hanging over one shoulder, and he casually leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest 

“I need to know how bad the situation is,” he said.

“Didn’t Max inform you?” you asked between deep breaths, unwilling to stop your work out.

“I want to hear it from you. Are you afraid to go out of the house?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, but didn’t answer. He just glared back at you in return, until you caved. “Yes.”

He seemed to think about your answer, before he straightened and stepped towards the treadmill. “Why?”

“I don’t fear death, if that is what you’re asking,” you said coolly, while pushing buttons on the machine to slow it down. “I just don’t want my work to be left unfinished.”

“Hn.”

“The threats have been coming in for a month now, but their tone gets more serious with each one I receive.” You stopped the machine and stood still, glaring at the wall in front of you. “I don’t know who is behind them or why they would target me. I’m not opposing anyone, am I?”

“Some people say you’re ridiculing the Foreign Minister.” His voice didn’t betray anything as he casually mentioned her. You weren’t stupid or uninformed. You knew of their turbulent affair a few years ago, and that he had been her personal bodyguard before that.

“I’m not ridiculing her. I completely agree with her ideas of total pacifism,” you said while stepping off the treadmill. “I’m just making sure that she doesn’t forget there are people out there that need help.”

You contemplated what to do next. You’d usually do some stretches and then switch to boxing, but you knew that your posture was off sometimes, and you didn’t want to look stupid in front of him. A series of sit-ups would suffice, though. You sat down on the mat and started, only to stop on your way up as he came to kneel down in front of you, his hands grabbing your feet to keep them in place. It was the first time he touched you, and even though you were wearing running shoes, you could practically feel the burning heat of his fingers. 

“How do the threats come in?” he asked, as you continued.

“Though the mail.”

“Did you keep them?”

You paused. “The first ones I burned. But when they got more serious, I decided to keep them as evidence.”

“Can I see them?” 

You nodded and continued your sit-ups again.

“Breathe in through your nose,” he instructed you casually.

“Are you my bodyguard or my personal trainer?” you asked him.

He smirked and you forgot to breathe all together. The twist of his lips was absolutely sinful, and you wondered if he knew how much he radiated sex. 

“I could be both.”

**-x-x-x-**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 3**

You were sitting on the backseat of your car, absentmindedly gazing out of the window and trying not to think of Heero, who was sitting next to you. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and was looking way too damned sexy in his black suit. The subtle scent of his aftershave filled your nostrils with every breath you took, and you were very tempted to push him back onto the seat and have your way with him. 

If not for the fact that you had left your house for the first time in weeks, and were heading to the ESUN building for the debate. If it wasn’t so damn important you would have stayed at home. 

“Relax,” Heero said suddenly, breaking the silence in the car.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you had been holding and gave him a weary look. “I can’t help but feel nervous.”

“There is no need,” he told you. “Preventer has already done a sweep on the building and the surrounding area and they haven’t seen anything out of place.”

You sighed. “I know.”

“And besides, I will protect you.”

You tried to find comfort in that promise, even with the cool way it was given, but it didn’t make your nerves disappear. You wondered how more important politicians had dealt with this in the past. The past few years no one had been threatened. But then, they hadn’t spoken up like you did. 

The car arrived at its destination and the driver pulled up in front of the building. Heero slipped out of the car first, and you imagined his sharp gaze darting around to make sure there wasn’t any danger. He walked around the car and opened the door for you. You stepped out, meeting his gaze as you did, and tried to find reassurance there. His eyes didn’t give you any, but as you started on your way to the entrance, his hand settled on the small of your back to guide you along and you found some comfort in that. 

And something else entirely. You couldn’t help but think that his touch felt possessive, and it burned through your suit, making you wish you were anywhere but here and alone with him. You reprimanded yourself that it wasn’t wise to flirt with your bodyguard, but you couldn’t seem to stop yourself. 

“-Y/N-!” 

You stopped at the sound of your name being called and turned towards the man approaching you in a swift pace. You smiled when you recognized him. “Eric!”

The ESUN minister of finances was just a few years older than you, and attractive in a polished way. But despite those polished look he was sincere and kind, and genuinely worried about your situation.

“It’s good to see you again!” he said while leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Are you doing okay?”

You nodded. “Considering the situation, yes.”

“Good to hear.” He offered you his arm, but you gave him a polite smile and gestured towards Heero. 

“I’d rather stay close to him, if you don’t mind.”

Eric eyed your bodyguard and gave an approving nod. “Good idea.”

You fell in step beside him. “So, what’s the news?”

“Nothing much, I’m afraid,” he said. “I take it you have received your invitation for the ESUN ball?”

“Yes, although I’m not sure if I will be going yet.” You entered the large room that housed the ESUN council and gave Heero a brief look from the corner of your eyes. 

He was studying the room. “Where do you normally sit?”

You pointed to your appointed chair. “Over there.”

He nodded his approval when he noticed that he would be able to stand next to you. You made your way over to your chair and noticed Relena Dorlian entering the room through the other door. You saw how her gaze immediately zeroed in on you, and then landed on Heero. You wondered what she felt at that exact moment, but you were forced to forget about it when Heero spoke.

“When you go down to the podium, I’ll join you,” he said.

“Thanks.” You gave him a grateful smile. 

With the threats to your security, the public and press were no longer allowed to witness the debates in the room, but you felt more secure that Heero would be there. Just in case. 

You steeled yourself. It was time for business.

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its charachters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 4**

You were practically fuming by the time de debate was over. Of course, Relena Dorlian had to address you being back in the room again, and although she hadn’t made any comments on your bodyguard, you felt ridiculed. It had caused you to launch onto your speech with barely constrained rage, but that had made your points come across rather nicely. 

But it didn’t make your mood any better. 

“Ugh…” You groaned as you slipped into the car. 

Heero joined you on the backseat and as soon as he closed the door, the driver took off. 

“I hate it when she puts the attention on me like that,” you grumbled as you opened your notebook and looked over the notes you had taken during the debate. 

“You did shut her up rather nicely, though.”

You blinked and looked at Heero, who gave you a look that held something very akin to amusement. 

“Was that a compliment?” you asked him.

He smirked. “If you want to consider it as such.”

You tore your gaze away from him and focused on your notes again. “I wonder if she is starting to believe those rumors. About me ridiculing her, I mean.”

“Relena isn’t the type to follow rumors,” he said.

You gazed at him from the corner of your eyes, and saw the thoughtful expression on his face. “You should know right?”

He narrowed his eyes at you and you found yourself at the receiving end of his glare. So you had found a touchy subject. You filed the info away for later contemplation and grinned at him.

“Relax,” you said. “I’m not going to pry.”

He muttered something under his breath and turned his head to gaze out of the window. He remained silent and brooding for the rest of the way. 

Back home, you immediately went to your bedroom to change into a pair of running pants and a top. You put your notebook on your nightstand, so you could work out some points before you went to sleep, and then went in search for Heero. You found him in the bedroom that Thierry had given him.

He was seated at the desk, typing away behind his laptop, and didn’t acknowledge you. 

“Hey,” you said after you had knocked on the open door.

He gazed up briefly, before focusing on the laptop again. 

“The weather is pretty nice, so I thought… maybe we could go for a run in the woods?” you asked. 

His typing ceased abruptly. “Weren’t you afraid to go out of the house?”

“I still am,” you confessed wearily. “But I could really use some fresh air.”

He was silent for a while. You sighed, realizing he probably was still a little peeved about your comment in the car. “You said you would protect me.”

His gaze snapped in your direction and you swallowed as those deep blue eyes locked on yours. You felt butterflies explode in your stomach and you remembered how possessive his touch had been earlier that day. Deep in your belly an ache made itself known and you knew only he could satisfy it. 

He got up and approached you, coming to a halt in front of you. He was so close you could smell his enticing scent and you had to curl your hands into fists behind your back to keep yourself from touching him.

“You sure you want to go?” he asked you.

You nodded, because you didn’t trust your voice.

“Alright. I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes.”

You gave him a small, grateful smile and managed a “Thank you.” 

You quickly retreated from the room and went downstairs, trying to calm your raging heart. An almost giddy feeling overtook you, and for the first time in weeks, you looked forward to going outside.

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 5**

You were grateful when Heero came to a halt on an open space in the woods. You rested your hands on your knees as you leaned forward, trying to catch your breath. Damn it, staying indoors hadn’t done your condition any good.

“Normally I’m better than this,” you managed to pant out.

“I’m sure you are.” He sounded amused and you made a halfhearted attempt to slap his arm.

“Not funny.”

You gave him a grateful look when he offered you his water bottle, since you had drained yours long ago. You took a few greedy sips, then gave the bottle back to him. You groaned and sank to the grass, resting back on your elbows and tilting your face towards the sky. The sun was warm on your face and you enjoyed its caress. You had missed being outdoors. 

“Thank you for going with me,” you told him when he laid down next to you.

“It’s my job,” he said simply.

“Of course.” His words brought a small frown to your face, since you had allowed yourself to forget that you were, in fact, an assignment to him. 

“Feeling better?”

You shrugged. Even though you were his assignment, he seemed genuinely concerned about your welfare. “Sort of. I’ve been through worse.”

“This ESUN ball the Minister of Finances was talking about, when is it held?”

You sighed. “I wasn’t planning on attending.”

“Because of your reclusive ways of the past few weeks?”

You could barely stifle a laugh at his dry response. “Why yes.”

“You know I can protect you.” 

You turned your head and gazed at him in silence. His words were reassuring and somehow sounded so damn intimate. As if he had whispered them in your ear like a lover. 

“I know…” you said finally. “Do you think I should go?”

“You should show them that you’re not afraid.” He turned over on his side and propped his weight up on one elbow. 

You tried not to think of how close you were to him, and how easily you could picture him in your bed like this. You shifted so you lay fully on your back, your elbows no longer supporting your weight. You gazed up at him and wondered how it was possible for a man to be so sexy. 

“The ESUN ball is in two weeks,” you said softly, while closing your eyes. “You’re gonna have to be my date.”

“I can live with that.” 

Your lips curled up in an amused smile. “Me too. You do dance, don’t you?”

“Hn.”

“Good.” You opened your eyes again and smiled up at him.

He didn’t smile back at you. But something in those intense eyes shifted, softened, and you found yourself breathless. You wanted him to kiss you, but knew that he would probably never do that. You were his job, a duty. He would be utterly professional. But you could fantasize. Unconsciously, you licked your lips and for a moment you watched his gaze flicker, before he focused on your eyes again.

Oh, you were his duty. But you could practically feel the sexual tension roll off of him in waves, and it kinda made you wonder how long it would take for him to snap. 

You had read the file that Preventer had sent you about him. Heero Yuy was a man of tight control and absolute focus, and whatever mission Preventer send him on, he always completed it. Preventer had been selective with its information, not giving away too much, but there had been mentioning of successful invasions and abolished terrorist attacks. Above that he was fiercely loyal to the organization he worked for and lived to maintain the peace. 

You wondered how he had landed the job of becoming your bodyguard, since that seemed dull in comparison to what he normally did. 

“Why did you agree to become my bodyguard?” you asked him quietly.

He shrugged. “I do whatever Preventer orders me to do.”

“That so?” you murmured thoughtfully. “It’s been years since you’ve been someone’s bodyguard. I’ve read your file. This is not what you do on a daily basis.”

His eyes got a dangerous glint when you carefully touched the subject of him and Relena again, but softened again as he realized you were steering clear of it again. 

“You can’t tell me you’re just following orders, Heero.”

“A colleague of mine also strongly advised me to do it,” he reluctantly admitted. “He said that the world needs someone like you.”

“Like me?” Curious, you turned onto your side so you lay facing him, your head resting on your arm. 

“Yeah…” He gave another shrug. “You support the demolition of weapons, but don’t forget about the people that handled them. You strive to give them another purpose. It’s admirable.”

A pleased flush spread on your cheeks. “Thank you.”

He noticed the flush and smirked. “You’re welcome.”

**-x-x-x-**


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you!

**The Bodyguard  
Part 6**

You raised your hand and knocked on the closed door of Heero’s bedroom. “Heero?”

It took him a moment to open the door and you smiled up at him. “I’m ready to go. Are you?”

He gave a curt nod and quickly stalked over to the desk to retrieve his suit’s jacket from the chair. You took a moment to admire him as he slipped into it. The suit looked really good on him. With his broad shoulders and narrow hips he filled it just perfectly. In slacks, his long legs seemed to go on for miles. You could feel your heartbeat speed up as thoughts of stripping that suit from him flitted through your mind. 

_‘Not good,’_ you thought to yourself. If you jumped him, you would never show up for the ESUN ball in time.

The past two weeks your relationship with him hadn’t progressed any further than some harmless flirting every now and then. It was very frustrating and that frustration had driven you to shop for a new gala dress. You weren’t anything like the prim and proper Foreign Minister. Your style sometimes bordered on risqué, and this dress was no exception. 

You stepped back as he left his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went. “You look really good in a tux,” you complimented him casually. 

He gave you a smirk, his eyes traveling over your body and taking in the dress you were wearing. You had loved it the moment you had seen it. It was simple, with thin shoulder straps, and as blue as the midnight sky, with delicate silver embroidery running down in an intricate pattern. On the front, it seemed just like a beautiful dress, but as you turned your back to him, you heard his sharp intake of breath. 

You smiled to yourself and started walking down the hallway, letting him process the image. The dress was backless and showed off your skin, and you had bought it for that exact purpose. You were willing to test Heero Yuy’s control and see how far he would go.

He fell in step beside you and you were acutely aware of the his reaction to your silent challenge. When he looked at you, you felt like a prey and that send a bolt of excitement through your body. You descended the staircase and waited for him to open the door and lead you outside. He didn’t touch you, as you were still on your own perimeter and security was tight here. But once you would get to the old castle where the ball would take place…

You slid in the car and watched as he got in beside you, sprawling in his seat. You bit your lip and turned your head to gaze through the window as the car took off.

The ball was held in an ancient castle, dating back to 1600 BC. It was an elegant setting and possessed a beautiful, grand ballroom that was perfect for the occasion. The ESUN ball was a yearly event, with all important figures in politics attending. In the past, many alliances had been founded during such a meeting. 

You smiled as the castle came into view and sighed. “I always love coming here.”

“You do?” Heero questioned, sounding curious.

“It’s a beautiful setting,” you said almost wistfully. “Something out of a fairytale.”

The car drew to a halt in front of the steps leading up the entrance of the castle. Reporters were aligning the steps and held their cameras at the ready. You waited until Heero had gotten out of the car. You plastered a smile on your face as he opened the door for you and slid out. You were instantly greeted by the flashes of multiple cameras. But you barely noticed as you looked up at Heero.

His arm settled around your shoulders as he ushered you through the group of reporters. They were shouting questions, but you were quick to ascend the steps leading to the entrance. Your publicist had released a press statement saying that you wouldn’t answer any questions, but of course, the reporters could always give it a try. 

You halted, once you were inside, taking a moment to catch your breath. 

“Are you okay?” Heero asked you.

“Yes.” You laughed breathlessly. “I’m not used to rushing inside like this.”

He gave you an amused look and slipped his hand from your shoulders to its usual position on your back. The smile froze on your face at the skin to skin contact and you could barely contain a gasp. You were utterly sure he could read you desire in your eyes, but at the same time you could see his eyes darken. Even after three weeks of him working for you, the intensity of those eyes took you by surprise. 

“We should go inside,” you said, and even you noticed the husky tone your voice had taken.

He nodded, and the slight pressure of his hand on your back had you walking again. You entered the ballroom and were swept away with the party going on. After an hour of socializing, having short meaningless conversations, and pressing empty kisses to cheeks, Heero dragged you off to an empty room to get some air. 

“You are not easy to guard like this,” he said while scowling.

You gave him a smile. “Oh hush. These gatherings are needed every now and then. I have to strengthen my alliances.”

“Stay here,” he said, while giving a nearby Preventer Agent a signal. “I’ll get you a drink.”

You laughed to yourself as he stalked off. “Not easy to guard, my ass.”

“-Y/N-, is that you?”

You gazed at the man standing in the door way and gave a weary sigh. Great. You were so not in the mood for a run in with Wayne Templeton. The man was a snake and trying to worm his way into the senate. And apparently he had chosen you as the person to get the job done for him.

“Hello Wayne,” you said neutrally, hoping that Heero would be back soon. “What brings you here?”

“Just checking on you, dear,” he drawled while approaching you. “I heard some dreadful rumors about you receiving death threats.”

You kissed the cheek he offered and gave him a polite smile. “Rumors are true, I’m afraid.”

“And yet you are here.”

“I find myself with a very good bodyguard.”

“Really?” Wayne glanced around the room as if to locate said bodyguard. “I don’t see anyone here.”

“He has just gone off to get me a drink,” you told him. “How has life been treating you?”

“Oh, you know… this and that.” He gave you a lazy smile. “We need to catch up! Fancy a lunch upcoming Friday?”

“Is this man bothering you?”

You glanced around Wayne and found Heero standing in the doorway. “No. Wayne was just asking me about my welfare.”

You turned your attention back to the man standing in front of you and gave him a polite smile. “Some other time, Wayne.”

You walked around him and took the arm that Heero offered. You accepted the glass of champagne he held out to you. As you strolled through the corridor you spoke up. “Did you really have to sound so scary? The poor man went white.”

He shot you a smirk. “I’m your bodyguard. I’m supposed to be scary.”

You couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that escaped you. “Right.”

He steered you around a group of gossiping ladies and led you into the ballroom again. You sipped your champagne on the way, enjoying yourself immensely. 

“We should dance,” he suggested casually.

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

“That way I don’t have to worry about you running off all the time.”

You grinned at him and set the champagne glass down. “Don’t tell me I’m being difficult.”

“Most difficult,” he said, and swept you onto the dance floor for a waltz. 

**-x-x-x-**


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 7**

Dancing with him was an experience of itself, you mused with a smile. You were very much aware of the curious stares from onlookers, and you didn’t doubt that quite a few people recognized him from his days as Relena’s bodyguard. His was a face that was hard to forget. His hand was warm on your back as he guided you, his eyes kept yours captive. His skill was admirable. 

“I didn’t know you were this good at waltzing,” you said with a grin.

“You never asked.”

You chuckled. “Touché.”

The dance ended, and the small orchestra began a tango. A delighted smile came to play over your face and Heero immediately took you up for it. The dance routine required you to stand much closer to him, and you were acutely aware of the heat of his body. The mood changed from fun into something much darker and dangerous. Your smile turned sultry, and you were no longer aware of anything but him. 

It was dangerous to get so carried away, you knew. They might mingle with the guests, but there were reporters at the party, and you were certain that tomorrow’s papers would be full of you and your bodyguard. Your slate was clean, but with all the rumors about the death threats going around, you really couldn’t use a scandal. But at the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You were totally mesmerized by him and those too intense eyes of his. The dance ended and you stood pressed close to him for a moment longer, taking deep breaths to calm your raging heart. Wordlessly, he led you off the dance floor and plucked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray. You accepted it silently and sipped the cold liquid, hoping it would calm you down a little. 

The tension between the two of you was almost tangible, and your whole body trembled with desire. 

“-Y/N-?”

You turned your head in the direction of the voice and nearly grimaced when you saw it was Relena. “Hello Relena.”

She gave you a small smile and stepped closer to you, pressing her cheek against yours in greeting. “I’m glad to see you here.”

Heero stood by silently as you conversed with the Foreign minister. He didn’t utter a single word. 

“I’ve been meaning to stop by your house this week,” Relena said.

“Oh?” you inquired. 

“It something we shouldn’t discuss here,” she said. “I need your advice on a project I am about to start up.”

You were pretty sure that your eyebrows disappeared into your hairline. “My advice?”

She gave a nod. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow to set up a meeting. Is that all right?”

“Sure.” You were curious as hell to see what she wanted. “You have my number, right?”

“I do.” She smiled at you. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you.” 

You watched as her gaze drifted to the man standing next to you. “Heero.”

“Relena,” came the gruff reply. 

He whisked you along and couldn’t help but wonder out loud. “What could she possibly want from me?”

“Your advice,” he said dryly.

You poked a finger into his side. “Don’t get smart with me, Yuy.”

He chuckled, and you were glad that he didn’t seem bothered about your run in with his ex. 

“I think I’m ready to go home,” you said. “I did my round and spoke to everyone I wanted to speak to.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Twenty minutes later, you were climbing the staircase to the first floor in your mansion, the midnight blue pumps you had been wearing clutched in one hand. Heero was not far behind you, his quiet footsteps almost unheard in the silent hallway. 

“Ugh… my feet are killing me,” you moaned as you reached the landing. “Should have walked these shoes in.”

“You call that shoes?”

“They were so pretty,” you groused. 

You reached the door of your bedroom and opened it, tossing the shoes inside, before turning back to smile at him. “Thanks for going with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Despite the threats I enjoyed myself,” you admitted. “You were right.”

“About what?”

“About showing them that I’m not afraid of them,” you explained.

“Hn.”

You stepped closer to him and stood on your tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek. “Thanks.”

You turned away from him, preparing to enter your room, but he stopped you by grabbing your elbow. You turned your head to give him a questioning look. His eyes were dark, and you were reminded of the way he had danced with you. Your heartbeat sped up and you felt your mouth run dry as he gazed at you in silence. It was a little unnerving, so you opened your mouth to speak. 

He didn’t give you any time to utter a single word, as in the next moment, he yanked you closer and slanted his mouth over yours in a blood thumping kiss.

**-x-x-x-**


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 8**

You hadn’t expected his urgency, but you were pleasantly surprised by it. A wave of pure need swept you under and you surrendered to his kiss with a moan. He pushed you against the wall beside the door and slipped a leg between your thighs, his hands grasping yours to press them against the wall beside your head. Your knees nearly buckled when he teased your lips apart with his tongue, and three weeks of pent up sexual frustration came back to you, nearly driving you mad with feverish desire. You managed to pull your hands free and buried them in his hair, lining your body up against his, pressing close as he devoured your mouth. 

He groaned and slipped his arms around your waist, one hand drifting lower to cup your buttock. You could feel his erection press against you through layers of clothing and shimmied closer still, wanting to feel all of him. God, he was driving you absolutely mad. You tore at his clothes, pushing the suit’s jacket off his broad shoulders, and then yanked his tie off. You broke the kiss and buried your face against his neck, quiet, desperate moans escaping you as you scraped your teeth over his skin. 

His breathing was just as erratic as yours, and you realized that this whole thing between the two of you had dragged on for way too long. You met his mouth again and wrapped your legs around him when he lifted you up to carry you into the bedroom. He tumbled onto the bed with you and hurried to rid you of your dress. You attacked the buttons of his shirt with the same ferocity and soon you found yourself skin to skin with him. The contact made you gasp and all coherent thought left you. 

The scars on his body didn’t surprise you. You had seen them during his work out in the gym, and they told the story of his life and work. You pushed him down on the bed and explored his body, enjoying the taste of his skin and the feeling of it beneath your hands. 

It was fast, erratic, and when he rolled you onto your back, you decided there would be time for exploration later. The look in his eyes was primal and you knew he was driven by desire and lust, his control long gone. With a smile you pulled him down for a kiss and let need take over.

The next morning, you woke slowly, feeling wonderfully sated and lazy. You yawned and stretched beneath the sheets, before turning over towards Heero. He was awake and watching you. He reached out and absentmindedly pushed your hair out of your face. You gave him a sleepy smile and snuggled closer.

“Hmm… Morning,” you drawled.

He leaned in and pressed his nose into your hair. “Morning.”

His scent filled your nostrils, a wonderful combination of man, lingering passion, and a hint of after shave. Memories of the night before played through you mind and your body warmed in remembrance. It had been wonderful, even romantic when the desperation had melted away. You pressed a kiss against his collarbone and pushed him onto his back, sliding a leg over his hips to straddle him. A smile tugged at your lips as you felt his body’s immediate reaction to your actions.

He tugged you down for a kiss. 

“Want to shower with me?” you asked him. 

A smirk formed on his face. “Sure.”

With a chuckle, you slid off of him and pulled him with you into the adjoining bathroom.

Half an hour later, you found yourself in the kitchen, clad in a comfortable pair of shorts and the shirt Heero had worn the night before. You poured coffee into mugs and stole two of the croissants that Thierry had left you on a plate, before venturing upstairs again. 

Heero was still in your room, seated on the window seat, his cell phone in hand. You offered him the coffee and one of the croissants. He accepted wordlessly. You stood in blissful silence for a while, until your cell phone started ringing. 

You swore and went in search of the purse you had carried the night before, yanking out the offending object and answered with a grumbled “What?”

“Gee. Good morning to you too, - Y/N-.”

You sobered and were quick to apologize. “I’m sorry, Patrick. What is the matter?”

Your publicist sighed on the other end of the line. “Have you seen this morning’s headlines?”

“No.” You frowned and stalked over to the door of the bedroom and gazed out into the hallway, quickly locating the newspapers Thierry always left for you on the table next to the door. 

“You have caused quite a scandal, showing up with Relena Dorlian’s ex as your bodyguard,” Patrick said. “It’s quite a mess.”

You grabbed the newspapers and walked back into your room, quickly spreading them out on your vanity. Sure enough. A few of the more sensational newspapers had pictures of you and Heero plastered on the front. 

“I see.”

“I don’t know what to do with this,” Patrick groused over the phone. “With all those death threats we cannot use a scandal.”

“Heero was assigned to be my bodyguard because of the death threats,” you snapped. “It’s only normal for him to accompany me to such functions!”

“But you made a spectacle out of yourself, dancing with him in the way that you did!” Patrick snarled back. 

You gazed at the pictures. Some of them indeed showed you and Heero dancing and there was no mistaken the chemistry between the two of you. You sighed wearily. “I’ll write up a response.”

“You better.”

“Don’t scold me like I’m a child, Patrick.” You were getting a little angry with his attitude. “Last time I checked I was twenty five and quite capable of making my own decisions.”

You abruptly ended the conversation and threw the phone down on your vanity. “Shit has hit the fan.”

“Don’t let it get to you,” Heero said calmly. “People can speculate all they want, but we both know nothing happened at the party.”

You gave him a small smile and went over to him to steal a kiss. “I know. But it’s still not going to be easy.”

**-x-x-x-**


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 9**

You had completely forgotten about Relena Dorlian’s promise to call you. You were in the middle of writing up a press statement when your cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

“-Y/N-, it’s Relena. I promised the call you, remember?”

“Oh.” You straightened in your seat. “That is right.”

“I think the details of the project should be discussed in person, so I was wondering if I could come over on Monday?” she asked. 

You quickly checked your schedule. “I have some free time around noon. We could have lunch here.”

“That sounds perfect.” You could practically imagine her beaming smile. “I imagined that you would rather stay at home with the current situation.”

“I have a very adequate bodyguard,” you told her.

And that brought your thoughts back to Heero. Very adequate indeed. A smile spread on your face.

“He is the best there is,” she agreed with you. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Yeah. Until then.” You hung up and stuck out your tongue at your phone. 

“He is the best there is,” you mimicked snidely.

“Who is?”

A flush of embarrassment spread on your face when you found Heero standing in the doorway of your office. “Forget what I said.”

He smirked and stepped into the room. “How is that press statement coming along?”

“Ugh…” you groaned. “I hate Patrick. Whenever I screw up, he has me writing the statements myself. He considers it a good way to reflect on my actions.”

Heero sat down in the chair in front of your desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And you don’t?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” you muttered. 

Heero picked up one of the newspapers you had taken with you. He examined the headlines and the pictures plastered on the front. “It was your own fault you know,” he murmured. “That dress was my undoing.”

You grinned at him. “What makes you think I bought it for you?”

You had in fact, but you weren’t planning on feeding his ego. 

“I remember that, back in the day, you didn’t wear dresses like this,” he commented quietly.

“Back in the day I was in politics, but not in the spotlight,” you countered smoothly. “Now I’ve got people watching my every move.”

It pleased you that he had noticed you then. 

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“No.” You shook your head. “Being the Minister of Social Affairs is highly rewarding. When people are not threatening to kill you, that is.”

“I’ve looked at the threats you have received. The language they use is quite polished.”

“You’re thinking it’s some rich person?”

His eyes darkened. “The former Romefeller Foundation was formed by old aristocrats who made a lot of money from funding the development of weaponry. Since the end of the war, those funds no longer come in.”

“But why would they target me then?” you said. “Relena seems a much more logical option in that aspect.”

“People can target you for different reasons.” Heero dropped the newspaper back on your desk. “Preventer is investigating it.”

“Good.” You gazed at your computer screen and sighed. “I gotta finish this.”

“I’ll leave you alone.” He stood up swiftly and left the room.

You couldn’t stop yourself from checking out his ass as he did.

**-x-x-x-**


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden delays in posts! I got a writing bug and have been working really hard to complete the second part of Forgive and Forget! It should be ready soon, so I think I can post it tomorrow or even today!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 10**

Before you knew it, you were standing in the ESUN conference room, presenting your and Relena’s joined project. The past three weeks had been blissful. The new project had gripped you, rumors of you and Heero had died down, and no new death threats had been sent. Relena had turned out to be not so bad after all, and you enjoyed working with her. You and Heero had fallen in a comfortable routine. During the day the both of you were as professional as one could get, but at night… _Oh boy._

You shouldn’t be thinking of this right now. You focused on the room again, looking each of the ministers and other members of the senate in the eye. This was an important project, you reminded yourself. You and Relena had to persuade them to give their votes, and you hoped it would work.

For a brief moment, you allowed yourself to glance at Heero’s direction. He stood in front of the podium, a little to the side. You tried not to get distracted by the way his suit emphasized his physique. A physique you had become very familiar with over the past few weeks. 

He had told you that the lack of death threats didn’t have to mean anything. It could be that they wanted you to have some false sense of security. That they wanted you to let your guard down. But you weren’t that stupid, and took Heero’s words to heart.

Relena’s hand on your arm made your attention snap back to her. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah…” you gave her a smile. “Let’s do this.”

“If we may have everyone’s attention, please,” Relena called the room to silence and smiled at your audience. “Minister -L/N- and I would like to present you with a proposition of a project. This project aims for further disarmament of the colonies. The past few years, we have been successful in destroying the remaining weapons, but as Minister -L/N- frequently points out, the former soldiers feel like they are left without a purpose.”

You took a deep breath and took over. “Foreign Minister Dorlian and I would like to gather forces to help these former soldiers establish a normal life style.” You pointed to the screen behind you, which showed a chart. “As you can see on this chart, the applications to Preventer has doubled the last year, but the organization aims to guard the peace and not to take on every former soldier that presents itself.”

“We would like-” Relena faltered.

You had no time to look at her to see why she had stopped speaking, because the next moment Heero jumped up onto the podium and yanked you both down to the ground. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You felt Heero’s hand cradle the back of your hand protectively and then it happened. You screamed as a large explosion rocked the room. The blast was strong enough to make the building shudder and the heat seemed to scorch your skin. You hit the ground with enough force for it to knock the air out of your lungs. You felt Relena hit the ground next to you, her shoulder hitting your arm. Heero’s weight settled on you, and you could do nothing more than grab hold of the lapels of his suit’s jacket and hold on as debris rained down around you. 

You were sobbing with shock and panic, not comprehending what had happened. 

“Shh…” Heero’s murmured. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

“I know…” you whispered. “I know.”

He pushed himself up and gazed down on you. “Are you hurt?”

You shook your head and watched as he focused his attention on Relena.

“I’m okay,” she told him, before he even could repeat the question. Her face was as pale as a sheet and her voice shook, but she appeared unharmed. 

Around you, the room was in chaos. It appeared as if the bomb had exploded in the near vicinity of the podium, and the upper rows of seat were still intact. Those on the front, however, were a different story. You winced at the sight of overturned chairs and desks, splintered wood, and limbs sticking out from under furniture. There were groans and pained gasps, some people were crying.

“Heero,” you pleaded quietly as you sat up. “You… you have to look for survivors.”

“I’m not leaving your side,” he said, while cupping your cheek. “I know you’re worried, but your safety is my priority.”

“Please,” your voice broke on a sob. “They…”

Tears burned in your eyes as the enormity of what had happened hit you. Yesterday, you and Relena had announced that you would present the project, and today someone had planted a bomb in the room, setting it so that it would explode during your presentation. 

“This… this was an a-attempt on my life, wasn’t it?” you asked. “You were right. Oh my God, you were so right.”

His arm settled around your shoulders and you huddled against his chest. 

“They wanted me to feel safe and now this…”

You felt another arm around you and this time Relena’s soothing voice broke through the haze. “Shhh… it’s okay. I’ve got her, Heero. Go and look for survivors.”

He heaved a sigh and then reluctantly got up. You watched through the tears as he went around the room, checking pulses, pulling furniture up, and helping survivors to their feet.

“-Y/N-, Relena, are you both okay?” 

You turned your head to watch Eric approach you, concern written over his face.

“W-we’re fine,” you said quietly.

“Good. I was worried sick!” He stopped in front of you and you had to look up to watch his face.

You found it strange that he didn’t crouch down to check on your and then he did something unexpected. He smiled.

“I was worried that I would never get my hands on you,” he said softly.

Your eyes widened in shock. “What?”

Relena stiffened next to you. “What are you talking about?”

“You see,” Eric said with a cruel glint in his eyes. “You can take away the weapon from the soldier, but he’ll still be a soldier.”

You felt all the color drain away from your face as realization dawned.

“And you.” He pinned you with a frosty glare. “You were sprouting all this crap about needing to give them another purpose. And soldiers have no other purposes than war.”

“It was you!” you hissed venomously. “You sent the death threats.”

“That’s correct.” He grinned. “I hoped you would step down so that I wouldn’t have to go through with the actual killing part, but you proved to be quite stubborn.”

“Fuck you!” you snapped.

“Can it,” he all but growled. “There is no use for you in my vision. And while I’m at it, I might as well get rid of you, Dorlian.”

You watched in horror as he drew a gun, an elegant looking one, and pointed it at your head. You swallowed thickly, feeling time fade away as he clicked off the safety. 

So this was it then, you thought. You shouldn’t have asked Heero to look for survivors, you thought bitterly. Now you would never be able to complete the mission you had set for yourself. And your only ally would go down with you. This was sick. And you probably had no choice but to accept it. There was no way you could outwit a guy with a gun. Maybe if he were to shoot you from a distance, but not in this close range.

You closed your eyes and whispered a quiet apology to Heero. “I’m so sorry…”

You felt Relena’s hand slip in your and you curled your fingers around hers. You swallowed back the tears and resigned yourself to your fate.

**-x-x-x-**


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 11**

The gun shot rang through the room, leaving it in absolute silence. The pain you had expected never came. You released a shaky breath and opened your eyes. Eric still stood in front of you, his face frozen in pained shock. Your eyes widened when he crumbled to the floor, the gun in his hand making a clattering sound as it hit the ground. Your gaze focused on the rest of the room, found Heero standing in front of the podium, his gun aimed at Eric’s back. 

“H-Heero…” You realized that you were shaking so badly that your legs could barely hold you up as you scrambled to your feet.

Relena stood up next to you and gave your hand a light squeeze.

You took a step forward, avoiding Eric’s body, and another, letting go of Relena’s hand as you moved towards Heero. Your breathing came in gasps and you nearly stumbled as you stepped off the podium. Your vision swam, and then his arms were around you, holding you close, and you buried your face in his shoulder. 

“Y-you…” You had to swallow. “You saved me.”

Your numb fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket, and you felt how he moved one of his hands from your waist to your hair, his fingers tangling in it. His lips pressed against your temple. “Are you okay?”

“I-I…” You honestly didn’t know. You still didn’t have your breathing under control, but you weren’t in any pain. 

Preventers were swarming the room, carefully taking in the scene and started to look for survivors. 

“I’m going to take you home,” Heero said, while stooping low to lift you up. 

You didn’t protest and let your head rest against his shoulder. You felt a hand on your arm and slowly turned your head to find Relena standing next to you. 

She gave you a small smile. “Will you be okay?”

“I think so…” you murmured. 

“I’ll stay here and give my statement,” she told Heero. “I’ll tell them you went to take her home and that they can get both your statements there.”

“Thanks,” he said, before turning around and leaving the room. 

You closed your eyes and buried your face in Heero’s shoulder when the noise in the hallway assaulted your senses. You didn’t want to see or speak to anyone.

In the safety of the car, you cuddled up against Heero, not wanting to let go of him. He had saved you, and in the chaos your world had become, he was the only steady thing. Your only anchor. 

“I don’t understand why he would target me…” you said softly. “He is the Minister of Finances. What did he have to do with anything I did?”

Heero’s arm settled around your shoulders. “Preventer will investigate it.”

“Relena was so calm and strong,” you said with an envied sigh. “I wish I could have handled the situation like she did.”

“She has been in similar situations countless times before,” he told you quietly. “At some point, you learn how to handle them.”

“I hope I will never have to handle something like this again.” You squeezed your eyes shut. “I was so afraid…”

He didn’t say anything, but he nuzzled your hair and that made your relax.

You sighed and slid your arms around his waist. “Thank you for saving me twice.”

He pressed a kiss against your forehead, and you could practically feel the small smile against your skin. “You’re welcome.”

And then the tears came…

**-x-x-x-**


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 12**

The Preventer that came to take your statement was a handsome Asian man with sharp eyes and a calm, deep voice that demanded your complete focus. Heero sat next to you, and you didn’t miss the questioning look the other agent gave him. It was clear they knew each other.

“Minister -L/N-.”

You blinked and focused on the man sitting across from you. You tried to remember his name, but your mind was still hazy with shock. “Yes?”

“Did you ever suspect Mister Laroche?”

“No,” you said softly, while absentmindedly rubbing your cheek. “He always seemed so concerned about my safety. I still can’t believe he…”

You had to take a deep breath. “Did you find out anything about his motive?”

The agent shook his head. “Not yet. Or first focus was making sure that the survivors were taken care of and taking statements, but HQ has already started an investigation.”

“Can you give me an update, once you know more?” you asked him.

He nodded, while closing his notebook. “I will.”

“Thank you.” You wanted to get up to shake his hand when he did, but Heero firmly put a hand on your shoulder.

Of course, the perceptive agent saw and shot Heero a look that held something very akin to amusement as he left the room. Heero followed him and you heard them talk in hushed voices in the hallway. You were too tired to focus on what they were really saying.

Relena had called you earlier to ask how you were doing and the both of you had shared tears over the line. She might have been better at hiding it, but she had been just as shaken up as you were. 

Heero returned and you gave him a weary smile. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, while sitting down next to you.

You gave a shrug. “Tired.”

“Maybe you should take a nap,” he suggested quietly. “I could come up. I still have some work to do, so I can stay with you.”

You reached for his hand and curled your fingers around his. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he told you.

You shook your head with a smile and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s not just a mere thanks. You’ve done so much for me today.”

He entwined his fingers with yours and pulled you with him when he got up. You followed him out of the room and upstairs, to your bedroom. You couldn’t help but hug him when the door fell shut behind you. His arms wrapped around you and you sighed in contentment.

This man had saved you twice, held you, comforted you, and made sure that you had felt safe again. He had taken away the danger and somehow given you stability. You had come to depend on him and that knowledge send a small tremor of unease down your spine. You tightened your grip on him. You gazed up at him when he tipped your head back to slant his mouth over yours and your eyes slid shut in surrender. 

Tenderness was something you hadn’t expected, but you reveled in the feeling. You slid a hand into his hair and sighed as he teased your lips apart with his tongue. His hands caressed over your back, sliding down to rest on your hips. He picked you up and carried you to the bed, lowering you on the mattress.

“You should be resting,” he murmured when he broke the kiss.

You smiled at him and tugged him down for another kiss. “I can rest afterwards,” you whispered against his lips. 

Dusk had started to fall and your room was in shadows. You hadn’t really noticed how much time had passed since Heero had brought you home, your mind had been too busy. But now all thoughts vanished and you were left with a feeling of longing. He undressed you slowly, his lips caressing over the skin he exposed, and you couldn’t do anything but surrender to him.

His hands entwined with yours when he slid inside of you, and your eyes met in the falling darkness. Those too intense eyes bored into yours, and you fell in love with him there and then. Your heart thundered in your rib cage and your body sang. And then there was nothing else…

**-x-x-x-**


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden lack of updates. I’ve had the craziest week at work, so I barely had any energy left during the evenings. Next week should be better, so I expect to finish this story then!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 13**

In the two weeks that followed, you attended three funerals, and a fourth, when another victim of the bombing succumbed to his injuries. The knowledge that these people had died because someone had tried to kill you, weighted heavily on your shoulders. Preventer was still investigating the case, and as long as it wasn’t clear if Eric had had any associates, Heero stuck by your side. 

You were grateful for his presence and support. It was easy to lean on him, but deep down inside, you knew that you had to be careful. This thing between the two of you was fine for now, but you didn’t know if it was going to last. He didn’t talk about feelings. You knew he found you attractive, but you had no idea about what he really thought of you. So you carefully shielded your heart, even though you had hopelessly lost it to him.

“Are you okay?” Heero asked you during the car ride back from the funeral.

You shrugged. “Considering the circumstances.”

From the corner of your eyes you saw him reach out. His hand came to rest on top of yours and your heart skipped a beat. 

“Preventer has made the first arrests yesterday.”

Your gaze snapped to his. “They did?”

He nodded. “Wufei will come over this afternoon to tell you about the progress they made.”

Wufei. The agent that had come to take your statement after the bombing. 

“That’s good,” you said softly. 

You arrived at your house and you quickly got out of the car and went inside. Heero followed you into your office. “You’re not talking to me.”

You had your back to him, so you allowed yourself a small moment to close your eyes and feel weary. But when you turned around, you had steeled yourself. “What do you mean?”

He approached you and raised his hand to cup your cheek. “About what you really feel.”

“You won’t tell me either, so I think we’re even on that.”

His lips quirked into a small smile. “I guess you’re right.”

“I just have to deal,” you said softly. “What more can you do for me than you’re already doing?”

Something flashed in his gaze, but it was gone before you had really seen it. You gave him a small smile to mask the unease and leaned in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss and pulled you closer and you sighed as those strong arms settled around you. He kissed you until you clung to him for support, until you felt boneless and dazed, until the need for air became too much. You gasped when he pulled back to look at you, a lustful look in his eyes.

“I should go,” he told you quietly. “Wufei will be here any moment and I can’t have him find me ravishing you.”

You laughed and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You can do the ravishing later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I won’t mind.” You gave him a sultry look and stepped back. You made your way around your desk and sat down, giving a little sigh at the sight of the paperwork that awaited you. You would be busy.

Heero left your office and returned about half an hour later with Wufei following him. You rose and shook his hand, offering him coffee, which he declined. He settled in chair in front of your desk, while Heero choose to lean against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“So…” you said. “What can you tell me?”

“Eric Laroche was the son of a former Romefeller member. His family fell into disgrace after the war, because they made a lot of money out of it. Laroche joined the ESUN politics, but even before that he had his plans ready. He had three associates, all family members, that wanted the money they had so easily made years before,” Wufei told you. “As far as we know, no other family members were involved.”

“But I was in their way of success,” you said. 

Wufei nodded. “Indeed. We have arrested all associates and questioned the rest of the family members. They are no suspects at the moment, but they will be on our radar.”

“So… I’m safe?” 

“Yes. I don’t think there is any danger to you anymore.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, but after that a feeling of dread settled over you. If you were safe, Heero was no longer needed as your bodyguard.

“Heero, you are to report to Commander Une in two days.” Wufei turned towards his colleague. “You will also receive a briefing on your next mission then.”

Heero nodded, but didn’t say anything. You swallowed thickly and met the gaze of the Agent sitting across from you again. 

“Thank you,” you managed. “Will you keep me updated on the rest of the investigation?”

“Of course,” he said.

You nodded. Wufei got up and Heero followed him as he left the room. You sat for a moment longer, then got up to pace. Heero was going to leave and you could hardly do anything about it. He had done his job and his next mission was already laid out for him.

When he came back to your office, you halted and gave him a distraught look. “You’re leaving.”

“Yes.”

**-x-x-x-**


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 14**

You gazed at Heero in silence, your throat feeling too constricted for you to speak. You turned away from him and pressed your fingers against your temples, feeling a nagging headache coming up. You closed your eyes and willed away the tears that burned and sighed. 

“I should have known…” you murmured to yourself. You gave him a look over your shoulder. 

He was gazing at you expectantly. 

“My job here is done,” he said simply. 

Those words felt like a slap in the face and you exploded. “Your job?!? God damn it! You’ve been sleeping with me for weeks! Don’t tell me I’m just a fucking job!”

“You’re not.”

“We never talked about it, did we?” you snapped.

“You’re overreacting.”

“WHAT?!?” Rage overcame you and you stomped over towards him, forcefully pushing your hands against his shoulders. “Is it your job to sleep with every woman you protect?”

Ice slipped into his gaze and he took a step back from you. “Don’t say that.”

“What? That you make it a nasty habit?” you snapped. “Fuck you.”

“Don’t compare yourself to Relena.”

“I’m nothing like her, so don’t worry!” Your glare was pure ice. “Get the fuck out.”

“Fine.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

You stood, breathing hard, and too pissed off to think clearly. You couldn’t believe he had practically given you the confirmation that you had been just a job to him. You stormed out of your office, and upstairs, slamming the door to your room shut behind you. You paced up and down the room until the rage died down, leaving you feeling terrible. You had made the mistake of falling in love with him. He hadn’t made any commitment to you. It was your own fault.

You swallowed thickly. You pressed your hands over your eyes, not willing to cry just yet. You had to make sure that he wouldn’t be around to see you break down. You walked over to the window. It gave you a view of the drive way. You waited. You froze when you saw him walking outside twenty minutes later. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Thierry was with him, and they waited until one of your staff members drove his car out. You watched how Heero walked over, threw his bag in the trunk and shook Thierry’s hand. And then he glanced up to your window. 

You knew he could see the pain on your face, but you no longer cared. He got in the car and drove off. You watched as his car disappeared through the gate. You watched as he left and took your heart with him. And when you were sure he was gone, you allowed the tears to come.

They felt hot as they rolled down your cheeks, and you sobbed, sinking to the floor. You wrapped your arms around your waist, bending over until your forehead touched the floor. Your body shook with the force of your pain, and you knew that your had lost him. It was unlikely that your paths would ever cross again. 

But you doubted that he would feel as bad as you about it. You remembered the first night he had been here and how you had vowed to yourself that you had to be careful around him. But you had not and now you had to deal with the consequences.

**-x-x-x-**


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 15**

The crystal glasses were your pride. You great-grandmother had brought them into the family. The glasses contained different cut prints of flowers and plants, hinting at your great-grandmother’s background. You poured a crisp white wine into two glasses with beautiful roses on them, and then carried them into the living room, where Relena was waiting.

“Here,” you said, while offering her one of the glasses.

She took it with a smile. “Thanks.”

You sat down on the other end of the couch and sipped the wine. 

“How have you been?” Relena asked you.

It had been three weeks since Heero had left. You had avoided going out of the house, citing a need to deal with the bombing and it’s consequences in private. It was partly true, but you also had wanted to deal with the heartbreak. It wasn’t easy. You had regular contact with Wufei about the investigation and talking to him made you think of Heero. Damn it, everything you did reminded you of him. The house seemed empty without him and your life bleak. You missed sharing your ideas with him, missed his advice, his calm reassurance. Damn it, you missed his body, his scent, his beautiful face. 

But you had to deal and forced yourself to try and move on.

“It has been… difficult,” you finally said, and because you trusted her you opened up. “Heero and I didn’t part ways on good terms.”

“Oh?” You saw the curiosity in her gaze and felt guilty all over again.

You had slept with a man she once loved and if felt oddly like betrayal towards her, even though you hadn’t been friends with her when the whole situation between you and Heero had started. But still… 

“We…”

She chuckled. “Don’t be so hesitant to tell me. It wasn’t difficult to see what was going on between the two of you.”

“But he is-”

She cut you off. “My ex, yes. Now tell me.”

“Wufei came to tell me about the arrests and he told Heero that he would get a new mission and…” you paused and sighed. “Afterwards I kinda exploded at him because he told me his job here was done.”

Relena rested a sympathetic hand on your shoulder and you gave her a small, grateful smile. “It kinda made me think that I was just his job. I yelled at him.”

That made her chuckle. “I wonder how that must have looked.”

“I feel so stupid,” you confessed. “I… I fell in love with him.”

“Did you tell him that?”

You shook your head. “No. I wasn’t so sure how he felt about me.”

“-Y/N-,” Relena said gently. “Let me tell you something.”

“Hmm?”

“Heero doesn’t do things without reason. When he decided to sleep with a woman, she means something to him,” Relena said.

“What went wrong between you two?” you asked.

She sighed and her eyes got a forlorn look. “I never really thought about it. But I guess it was mostly my fault. We were young, desperate to keep the peace we had built, and I…” She shook her head and smiled. “I was in love with the idea of him.”

“Idea of him?”

She laughed and nodded. “I was still in love with that fifteen year old boy I met on a beach and I had too many expectations of him.”

“I guess I didn’t expect anything of him,” you said with a chuckle. 

“We must be so confusing to him.” She grinned and sipped her wine. “I unconsciously tried to force him into the life I lived and he hated that. And I couldn’t understand why he had to go out into the field all the time. And…”

You gave her a curious look. “And what?”

She blushed and gave a delicate cough. “I couldn’t really handle him… you know. Sometimes he would be too intense for me.”

Aaah…

You heaved a sigh. “I miss him.”

“Why don’t you call him?”

“Because I’m afraid of what he makes me feel,” you admitted quietly. “I’m so messed up about this.”

She squeezed your hand and gave you a kind smile. “He’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

“I know.” 

“So-”

She didn’t get to say anything else, because the next moment Thierry burst into the room, a phone in hand. “Commander Une on the line for you, Miss -Y/N-.”

You accepted the phone with a frown on your face. You had no idea why Une would call you. “Hello?”

“Minister -L/N-.” Commander Une’s voice was crisp and businesslike on the other end of the line. “I’ve been informed that Foreign Minister Dorlian is with you. I need both of you to travel to the Lunar Base right now.”

“Oh?” Your frown deepened. “Why?”

“It has come to Preventer’s attention that a group of rebel colonists has taken over a colony in the L1 cluster. A team of Agents has gone in to strike down their rebellion, but I want you both here to negotiate.”

“I see.” You put down your glass of wine. “What time does our shuttle leave?”

“You have one hour.”

“Thanks. We’ll be there.” You hung up and turned towards Relena. “We have a shuttle to catch. I’ll explain on the way.”

**-x-x-x-**


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 16**

Preventer worked from the Lunar Base to get back control of the situation in the L1 Colony Cluster. You and Relena were busy from the moment you stepped out of the shuttle. First, Commander Une updated you on the situation and then you both made statements in front of a camera to be shown on news feeds. And then you finally got a glimpse of how bad the situation really was.

Preventer sent the Agents into the colony in batches, and called back the teams that had been in the colony the longest. And after your forty-eight hour flight to the Lunar base, there had been quite a lot of agents in and out of the colony. There was a shortage of medics on the base, and while you had been told that a couple of them were on their way, some of the wounded needed help right away. 

“Is there anything we can do?” you asked Commander Une. “I have had training in first aid.”

Commander Une gave you a skeptical look. “You’ll just get to treat some minor wounds. If it is too serious for you to handle, call one of the medics.”

You nodded and went in search for a medic to get instructions. Three hours later you were tired, dirty, and you’d swear that if you saw one more bloody Preventer coming in you would scream. You had been assigned a small room in which you treated minor wounds, while Relena busied herself with passing out food and drinks. You had stripped off your suit’s jacket, and the sleeves of your blouse were pushed up to your elbows. You threw the umpteenth pair of latex gloves into a trashcan that was already overflowing with bloody bandages and towels. 

You washed your hands and heaved a deep sigh, before venturing off to the open door, calling out a tired “Next!”.

You went back to the sink and yanked out the next pair of latex gloves from the box. You heard three pairs of footsteps enter the room, two pairs to be exact, since the third person seemed to be dragged in. You frowned and turned around, and promptly dropped the gloves to the ground.

Heero and a tall, handsome man in civilian clothes were supporting a preventer that was bleeding heavily from his head and his side, and you swallowed thickly.

Heero froze when he saw you. “What are you doing here?”

You gave him a foul look. “I’m the Minister of Social Affairs. What the fuck do you think I’m doing here?” you snapped. 

The wounded agent, who sported a long, chestnut braid that made you sigh with envy, chuckled. “Feisty one, isn’t she?”

Heero rolled his eyes and ushered his colleague over to the narrow bed so he could get treatment, while the tall man left the room, saying he would go and get the others. You gave Heero a questioning look, but he only gave a shrug. You sighed and yanked a new pair of gloves from the box before approaching the bed. 

“Idiot decided he wouldn’t need the Kevlar vest,” Heero said, while pushing up the braided man’s shirt, exposing a bullet wound. 

“I don’t think I can help him,” you said honestly. “I can only treat minor injuries.”

“The other medics are busy, so you’ll do it.”

You paled at his commanding tone and shook your head. “I don’t know how.”

“I’ll help you.”

Those words gave you little reassurance, but you went to work and cleaned the wound as best as you could. The braided man hissed and gritted his teeth when Heero pushed a towel soaked with alcohol against the wound.

“Motherfucker,” he growled. “Couldn’t you have warned me?”

“It’s your own fault,” Heero told him. “You’re not going back in there.”

The man gave him a glare. “You’re not bossing me around, Yuy.”

Your attention was pulled away from them when the tall man returned, followed by Wufei, and… You blinked. Quatre Raberba Winner. Relena was with them, a distraught look on her face.

“Oh, my God! Duo! Are you alright?” she exclaimed upon seeing him.

Duo gave her a grin, but it turned into a grimace when Heero put more pressure on his wound. “I’ll live if you make Yuy get the fuck away from me.”

Wufei went to clean the man’s head wound and you gave him a grateful look. “Thank you,” you said softly.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied.

You turned your attention back to the wound you were treating and found Heero glaring at you. You narrowed your eyes at him, before focusing on the wound again. Heero had pulled away the towel. 

“Don’t we need to get the bullet out?” you asked him.

He shook his head. “No. He can opt for that later. You’ll have to stitch the wound.”

You felt all color drain from your face. “Stitch it?”

He heaved a sigh. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Twenty minutes later, the wound was bandaged and the braided man was ushered out of the room by his friends, leaving you with Heero. You threw the latex gloves into the trashcan and washed your hands, sighing at the pleasant coolness of the water against your skin.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here,” Heero said suddenly, while stepping up beside you to wash his own hands.

“Une told me to get here,” you said, while handing him the towel. “As soon as you get control of the situation, I’ll have to negotiate.”

“Hn.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to call in my next patient.” You moved passed him, but he stopped you by shackling his hand around your wrist. 

“You look like you’re about to keel over,” he told you. “You should get some rest.”

You glared at him. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You can’t tell me you’ve had a good sleep on your way here,” he said. “And if you want to keep on treating the wounded you need to be rested and focused.”

“Damn it,” you ground out. “Why are you suddenly insisting on taking care of me?!”

“Because I want to.”

You froze at his admission and regarded him with an uncertain expression on your face. “You don’t.”

He swore and turned on his heel, dragging you with him and out of the room. You wanted to protest, but you realized that it would most likely cause a scene, and frankly, you were too tired to argue with him. He took you through a narrow hallway that led to some sort of private wing with a living area and a small kitchenette. The braided man was resting on one of the couches, while Wufei was reading a book on the other. Relena, Quatre, and the tall man were seated at the table in the corner. They all looked up, but none said anything as Heero took you to a door and opened it, pulling you inside a small room with two bunk beds. 

“You can let go of me now,” you told him, when the door fell shut behind you.

He whirled around and gave you a fierce glare. “What is with you?”

You glared back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit,” he snapped. 

“You don’t have to do this anymore,” you told him coldly. “Your job is over, remember?”

He growled and forcefully grabbed your arms. “It never was like that.”

You jutted out your chin in defiance and gave him an icy look. “Wasn’t it?”

“No,” he said fiercely. “Damn it.”

“We never talked about it.” You turned your head to the side, so he couldn’t see your expression, couldn’t see the pain you felt squeezing around your heart. “You just left as if I were nothing.”

Abruptly he let go of you and took a step back. “You should get some rest. We can talk about this later.”

You swallowed and forced yourself to meet his gaze. “Do you have to go back into the colony?”

“Yes. My shuttle leaves in six hours.” 

You nodded as you processed the information. “I see.”

“I’ll see you later.” He moved passed you and left the room, leaving feeling strangely empty on the inside.

**-x-x-x-**

Little note on the side: When I started working on this part, I suddenly realized that I didn't know where the colonies are located at all. Kinda stupid, since I had already written about the Reader and Relena having to go to the Lunar Base. Anyway, turns out that the Lagrange Point 1 (where you can find the L1 Colony Cluster) is located between Earth and the Moon, so it is possible for Preventer to operate from the Lunar Base. XD

It was kinda fun to research it, since it puts a lot of things into perspective!

I hope you enjoyed this part!!


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 17**

You woke with a start when your alarm went off. You groggily reached out for your cell phone to silence it and tried to remember why you had to wake up again. It took you a moment to remember, and with a jolt you sat up. Heero was going to back into the colony soon!

You scrambled out of bed and threw on an oversized sweater over the top and shorts you had worn to bed. You went into the tiny bathroom to brush your teeth and fix your hair, before leaving your room. You entered the living area and found the braided man on the couch.

“Has Heero already left?” you asked him.

He must have noticed the desperation in your voice, because his eyes got a mischievous glint. “Yeah. If you hurry, you can catch up with him.” 

“Thanks!” you quickly left the room and raced down the hallway, cursing yourself for forgetting to put on any socks. The floor was cold beneath your bare feet, but your forced yourself to move on.

You rounded the corner and found Heero walking ahead of you. “Heero!”

He stopped and turned around, confusion marring his face as you approached him. You felt increasingly nervous as you neared him, and you bit down on your bottom lip. 

“Will you be careful out there?” you asked him quietly, as you came to a halt in front of him. 

Something softened in his gaze and you allowed yourself a small glimmer of hope. “Yes.”

You gave him a small smile. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he started to turn away from you.

You swallowed thickly. “Heero?”

“Hmm?” He stopped and gave you a questioning look.

“I’m sorry about making you leave like that,” you said softly. “From my home, I mean.”

His fingers touched your chin and tipped your head back, so you had to look him in the eyes. “We can talk about this later.”

You nodded and bit down on your bottom lip. “I guess you’re right.”

“Get some more rest while I’m gone, okay?”

You nodded again, although you knew you wouldn’t be able to rest with him being out there, risking his life. You hated how awkward the situation was. Before you had gone to sleep you had thought of all the things you had wanted to say to him, but nothing seemed sufficient now. And he was being aloof, probably because he had to focus on what lay ahead of him, and that didn’t make it any easier for you. 

He took a step away from you and in that split second you made your decision. You moved forward and brought your hands up to grasp hold of his shirt and yanked him down for a desperate kiss. He seemed shocked for a moment, but then reacted, dropping the Kevlar vest he had been holding to the ground. His arms wrapped around you and he was quick to take over the kiss, deepening it. You gave an appreciative moan and tightened your hold on him, slipping one hand into his hair. You pressed up against him, desperate for the feeling of his body against yours after the weeks of separation. 

His intensity blew you away, and you totally forgot about where you were, and the fact that anyone could walk by and see you. His scent was all around you and reveled in it, having missed it more than you dared to admit at that point. You took greedy handfuls of his hair, slid your hands over his shoulders and chest, the familiar feeling of rock hard muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt making you tremble with longing. 

He broke the kiss and gazed at you in silence. His eyes were dark with desire, his breathing labored, and his hair tousled from your hands running through it. You reached up and cupped his cheek, giving him a small smile. 

“What was that for?” he asked.

Your smile widened. “Do I need a reason to kiss you?”

You proved your point by pressing your lips against his again. This time, the kiss was more gentle, tender even. He brought one of his hands up and buried it in your hair, his other hand sliding down towards your hip. 

“Go get them,” you murmured against his lips.

He pulled back and gave you a small smirk. “Hn.”

He picked up his Kevlar vest, pulled you closer for one last kiss, before turning around and walking away. You stood gazing after him and remained where you were until long after he had disappeared from your sight.

“I love you,” you whispered into the silence.

**-x-x-x-**


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 18**

You were back in your assigned medical room by the time Heero made it back from the colony. You had tried to sleep after he had left, but after staring at the ceiling for an hour you had given up on that. You had gotten up and had gone to the control center to follow the situation on the colony. It had been nerve wracking to be in that room, hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions over the intercom. And when Heero’s voice had sounded through the room to announce Preventer’s victory, you had collapsed in a chair with a relieved sigh. 

Afterwards you had gone to have a silent cry.

But now you were getting ready to treat the wounded again. The negotiation with the Colony Rebels was of later concern. You laid out bandages, cotton swaps, and opened a new box of latex gloves. You were almost done when your cellphone rang. 

“Hello?”

“It’s me.” Your knees almost buckled at the sound of his voice. “Where are you?”

“Medical room,” you told him. 

“I have an hour until my debriefing. I’ll meet you in your room.”

“Sure.” You quickly left the medial room and made your way down the hallway. “I’m on my way.”

He hung up and you tried to keep yourself from racing down the hall. You barged into the common area, and were glad to find it deserted. You opened the door to your room and found Heero taking off his Kevlar vest.

You breathed a sigh of relief and quickly assessed his injuries. His movements were careful as he lifted the Kevlar vest over his head. There was a bandage around his arm. He dropped the Kevlar vest to the ground and turned around to face you.

You quickly approached him and threw your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder. “Thank God, you’re okay.”

His hand cradled the back of your head, tangling in your hair. The next moment he tipped your head back and kissed you. You were swept under by his urgency, his kiss bruising your lips. You gasped when he pulled back to look at you. His eyes were burning into yours, desire blazing in the blue depths, no doubt fueled by the adrenaline still coursing through his system. He leaned in for another deep kiss, and you had trouble keeping your footing. Damn… 

And suddenly you understood what Relena had meant when she told you that Heero sometimes had been too intense for her. It had been moments like this, you thought, when he held on a little bit too tight, driven by adrenaline and need. But you weren’t the delicate woman that Relena was. You could take his rough handling, even matched it.

You slid your hands in his hair and tugged on the dark brown locks, making him tilt his head back. He hissed as you scraped your teeth over his throat. 

“Heero…” you murmured against his skin. “I…” _can’t breathe, think…_

He pressed you up against the wall, his fingers digging into your hips. “You still owe me one.”

Your head rolled back to give him access to your neck. “Do I?”

His teeth sank into your skin, no doubt leaving a mark. “You have no idea how much I had to keep myself from doing this yesterday.”

You chuckled and tugged on his t-shirt, pulling it up. He momentarily let go of you to pull it off and you froze as you caught the sight of a large bruise on his chest. You reached out and gently pressed your hand against the purple discoloration on his skin. “What happened?”

He was busy unbuttoning your blouse, and he yanked it off before answering you. “Some idiot tried to shoot me.”

You leaned in and gently kissed the bruise. “Does it hurt?”

His hands slid into your hair, tipping your head back. His eyes were dark with desire as he gazed at you. “I’ve had worse.”

And then he was kissing you again, driving you almost insane with sheer need. You unbuckled his belt and undid his cargo pants, pushing them down his hips. For a moment you considered going down on him, but he was insistent, quickly unzipped your skirt, and slipping it down. You moaned and broke the kiss when he lifted you up, pressing against you intimately and making you wrap your legs around his waist.

He pressed his mouth against your collarbone, trailing down to the top of your breasts. 

“The bed is more comfortable,” you managed to pant out.

He gave you a small smirk. “Not much room there.”

Your arms encircled his neck and you gave him a sultry smile. “I’ve missed you.”

Something in his eyes softened and he leaned in for a kiss. “I need you.”

“Then take me.”

**-x-x-x-**


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 19**

You gave Heero a grateful look when he put a mug of coffee down on the desk in front of you. You were quickly applying some make-up, using your compact mirror. In fifteen minutes you had to meet with the colony representatives for the negotiations. Heero leaned back against the desk, sipping from his own mug. You noticed he had changed the bandage around his arm, and reached out to touch it. 

“It’s just a scratch,” he assured you. 

“Hmm…” You put away your mascara, switched it for the eyebrow pencil. “Tell me what you know.”

“One of the colony representatives is on our side,” he told you. “But he has a few opponents who support the rebels.”

“How many casualties?”

“Twenty rebels, six Preventers,” he said, his voice taking on a dark undertone. “Fifteen civilians.”

“Shit.” You lowered the pencil and looked at him. “I’m gonna give them Hell.”

He wasn’t looking at you, a bit of a forlorn expression on his face. You decided to give him some time and quickly finished your make-up. You slowly got up and stepped in front of him, reaching out to cup his cheek. 

“When I get back,” you said softly, “we’re gonna have that talk.”

He nodded and slipped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer so he could rest his head against your shoulder. His sudden neediness surprised you, but you were glad that he turned to you for comfort. You wrapped one arm around him, and buried the other in his hair. 

“There’s so much I want to say to you,” you murmured softly. 

His grip on your tightened. “You can tell me later.”

“Yeah.” You gave him a smile when he pulled back to look at you. 

You leaned in for a kiss, intending for it to be short, but he firmly kept you in place.

You arrived at your meeting five minutes late, and gave the attendants an apologetic smile. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“No need, Minister -L/N-,” Relena said politely, while gesturing for you to take a seat beside her. 

You did and found yourself face to face with a colony representative, who gave you a disapproving look. It was the exact same look that Commander Une’s face had sported, when you and Heero had run into her on your way. She had glared at him, giving him a clipped “You are late!” before throwing open the door to her office. It had been quite comical to see Heero try to glare a hole in her back, before entering the room.

“I guess we all know why we are gathered here,” you said calmly, while focusing on your meeting.  
“We have quite a few casualties to mourn over once this meeting is over.”

“How many?” Relena asked you.

“Agent Yuy informed me about twenty rebels, six Preventer Agents, and fifteen civilians,” you informed her. “Each one is one too many in my opinion.”

Relena’s face paled as the information sank in. “Way too many.”

“Indeed.” You pinned the man sitting across from you with a frosty look. “What are your conditions?”

Six hours later, you left the meeting room, exhausted to the bone, but satisfied with what you had accomplished. Relena walked beside you, her face showing lines of fatigue. 

“I could sleep for a week,” you told her, while running a hand through your hair. “Damn it, I’m so tired.”

“But we did what we had to do,” she told you, while giving you a tired smile. “We even have the opponents on our side now.”

“True.” You grinned. “We should have a glass of wine to celebrate.”

You entered the common area that you shared and found Heero and Duo in a heated argument. 

“I’m just saying I’m getting tired of this shit!” Duo snapped. “I’m twenty seven! I’ve spent enough years being the hero.”

Heero looked ready to punch him. “You’re my partner. You’re supposed to tell me when you’re quitting.”

“Look man,” Duo said with a sigh. “I got shot at. Une chewed me out about it and… I’m just done.”

“Is there a problem here?” you asked carefully, while approaching the two men. 

“I’m quitting Preventer,” Duo told you. “Heero is not taking it lightly.”

You reached out and slipped your hand around Heero’s, giving it a light squeeze. He turned his head to look at you and you gave him a small inviting smile, and mentioned for him to follow you. You took him into your room and shut the door behind you.

“We’ve successfully negotiated with the colony representative,” you told him.

“That’s good.”

“Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

He racked both hands through his hair and sighed, before starting to pace. “I don’t want Duo to quit Preventer.”

“I get that.”

“He’s one of the few I can trust to have my back, and…”

You bit your lip to contain your smile. “Considering your history, I totally understand.”

He froze when he caught the meaning behind your words. “You…”

“I’m the Minister of Social Affairs, Heero,” you told him with a grin. “I know stuff.”

“That’s confidential information you’re talking about,” he said. 

“Yes, and I’ve sworn an oath to take it with me to the grave,” you assured him. “None’s gonna hear it from me.”

He didn’t seem all that more at ease and you sighed, before approaching him. You took his hand and brought it up so you could kiss his fingers. 

“I understand that you don’t look forward to losing your partner,” you told him. “But I also understand Duo.”

He was silent for a long time, before he finally spoke. “Aren’t you…”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Freaking out?”

He gave you a comical look and you decided to humor him. "Oh, my God. I had sex with a former Gundam Pilot!"

He rolled his eyes. “Something like that.”

“You’re just a Preventer Agent who did some extraordinary things when he was a kid,” you said with a shrug, and slipped your arms around his neck. “And I’m the youngest Minister in function, so I guess we’re even.”

He chuckled. “Are we?”

“Yes. Now kiss me.”

**-x-x-x-**


	20. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final part! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it characters, or you.

**The Bodyguard  
Part 20**

You woke slowly, feeling, for the first time since you had arrived on the Lunar Base, fully rested. You yawned and stretched, slowly opening your eyes. You found Heero sitting on the edge of your bed, his back turned towards you. He had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but his torso was still gloriously naked. You slowly sat up and scooted over, slipping an arm around his waist. You pressed your lips against his shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep?” you questioned him quietly.

“No,” he muttered. 

You smiled when he leaned back into you, his skin warm against yours. You nuzzled his neck and sighed with contentment.

“I’ve been thinking about what Duo said,” he suddenly said.

“Hmm?”

“He is right, you know.” He sounded weary, tired. “I’ve been fighting other people’s wars my whole life. I know nothing else.”

You tightened your grip on him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “But look at what you have accomplished. Without you, we would be in much bigger trouble.”

“I’m going to be… I don’t even know when my birthday is. I don’t even know my real name.”

“Does that change who you are?” you asked him gently.

He slowly turned around and gave him a small smile. “I guess it doesn’t.”

You cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. For a brief moment you were reminded of how you had ended up like this. The bunk beds were small, but that hadn’t stopped you from straddling him hours earlier. 

“You know what I thought that first night I saw you in my home?” you asked him. 

“Hmm?”

“This man is going to be dangerous.”

He drew back to give you a questioning look and you guessed now was the time to tell him how you felt about him. 

“You see… you were so much more threatening than the death threats,” you continued.

You could feel a lump forming in your throat as you spoke, all the emotions you had kept locked inside the past few months trying to break free. You had to take a deep breath before you could speak again.

“Eric could have killed me,” you said. “But you… you could utterly destroy me.”

He sat frozen, his face a stony mask, but his eyes gave away his feelings. They burned into yours and you gave him a slow smile. 

“I guess I’m trying to say that I love you,” you said softly.

He stared at you for a little while, seeming dumbfounded by your confession, but then he was moving, and the next moment you found yourself flat on your back with his mouth pressed against yours in a desperate kiss. 

You smiled when he pulled back to look at you. “Wow. If I’d known you were going to kiss me like that, I would have told you sooner.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against your nose. It was an oddly endearing gesture and left you feeling utterly thrilled and boneless. 

“You know what I thought the first time I saw you?” he asked. 

“Was that before you were my bodyguard?”

“Hn.” He rested his forehead against yours. 

“Tell me.”

“This woman is going to be the end of my Preventer career someday.”

You gave him a mock glare. “That’s not very flattering.”

He grinned at you. “I can assure you that it is.”

“How so?”

His fingers stroked your cheek. “When I was with Relena… Not once did I think of quitting Preventer. But for you I would.”

Your heart skipped a beat. “You would?”

“Yes.” He sounded very sure. “I want to be with you.”

You pulled him down for a kiss, giving him everything you had to give. Secretly, you were a little relieved that he wanted to quit Preventer for you. It meant you didn’t have to fear for his life. 

He pulled back from the kiss to give you a tender look. “I love you.”

“Oh God, you’re going to make me cry,” you said, while rubbing at your eyes to keep your tears in check. But a giddy smile played over your face. “Are you really going to quit Preventer?”

He nodded. “Yeah… I guess it’s time for me to try and live normal life for a change.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “In that case… Max is quitting his position as the head of my security. His wife is pregnant and they’re moving back to his family. Interested?”

A smirk came to play over his face. “If the job comes with the added bonus of a very sexy Minister of Social affairs… Hell yes, I’m interested.”

“You’re hired.” 

**-x-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think of it! <3


End file.
